


Bittersweet Melody

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for a story i'm working on called Song of Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Melody

Month 1

Mommy, you don't know i'm here, but i am and soon you will know, i know because you have been feeling werid for a while now, you suspect you're sick and Daddy's worried about you, he thinks you should see someone called Owen, is he nice Mommy? Will i like him?

 

Month 2

You said no to Daddy again about Owen today. It's like you don't want to find out about me Mommy, am i a bad thing? Why don't you want to find out about me and see me Mommy? Do you already know about me? Do you think you know?

You keep saying to Daddy you're fine, but i don't think he believes you. When will you let Daddy help you Mommy? I want Daddy to help you, he sounds nice, i can't wait to meet him!

 

Month 3

You found out about me today Mommy! But... you weren't happy about me, you started crying and denying the fact that i existed. Please Mommy, i'm here and i hate to see you upset, please stop crying!

I heard you say that Daddy's left you with someone, is that true Mommy? Is Daddy gone? Will will ever see him again? Is that why you're crying? I can hear you say you want Daddy to come back, I want him back too, when will he come back Mommy? Did he tell you? I hope you will answer my questions soon Mommy.

 

Month 4

You started showing today Mommy, you can now see where i am! I pushed on your hand when i felt your fingers brushing against me. I know you felt it because you gasped and put both hands on top of me. I pushed in the middle of both your hands and you said that i must be a smart baby.

You said that you wish Daddy was here with you so he could feel me and help you. Has he not come back yet Mommy? Are we all alone for now? When is daddy coming back Mommy? Is he coming back soon? I wanna know Mommy, you seen so lost without Daddy, i know if he comes back, you'll feel much better... won't you?

 

Month 5

Mommy, a strange boy came by our house to talk to you today, he said he wanted to see you, but you didn't let him in. Do you know this boy Mommy? Do you not trust him? The boy keeps begging you to let him in Mommy, but you keep saying no. Does this boy know about me? Does he know you have me inside you at all?

The boy says if you don't let him in, he's going to get a lady named Sarah Jane to make you come out. Don't listen to him Mummy! I hear you running up the stairs. What are you doing Mommy? I can hear you zipping up something and running back down the stairs.

I can feel you and hear you opening a door somewhere, What are you doing Mommy? Where are we going? Are we leaving? Are we going with that boy? Is he Daddy? Has his voice changed?

 

Month 6

Mommy, i don't understand, where are we? It's very noisy. You're talking to someone on the phone, he's a little mad at you. You tell him you're scared and he feels bad after that. He's offering you a job with his business for a while, just until Daddy comes back. You tell him that it could be a while till he does, but the man on the phone won't have a word of it.

You finally accept his offer and told to report to his house as soon as soon can get there. Who is the man you're talking to Mommy? You say to me he's called The Brigadier. Is he nice? Does he know you from a long time ago? Are you friends with him? Will he help us?

Month 7

Daddy came back today Mommy! He finally came back! You were crying and Daddy came flying down the corridor to try and find you. He went past you a few times before he noticed you in the hall. He asked you what was wrong and when you looked up at him to reply, you smiled at his relieved face.

You must have known who he was because you when he moved to hug you, you accepted. You never accepted hugs from anyone except Daddy. I kicked for the first time while you were hugging Daddy and both of you gasped. You put both your hands on me and you said that I was going to turn out just like Daddy. He laughed and agreed with you.

I heard some other people talking to you and trying to feel me, but i didn't move for them. I only move for you and Daddy. Daddy put his hand on me again and i kicked it and you giggled at his expression. Is Daddy staying now Mommy? Are we going home?

Month 8

Daddy talking to you about seeing a lady called Martha and you're agreeing with him this time. You say you haven't see me yet since you were 5 months when you ran away. Daddy is a little bit mad at you for that. I hear other voices too and Daddy's happy to hear these voices for some reason.

Daddy introduces you to these people and says that one of them is a nurse who could help you when i'm ready to be born Mommy, isn't that nice? Daddy say he setting a course to go meet Martha, Mommy is she nice? You sound like you're happy to go see her. Do you know her?

Month 9

I'm ready to come out Mommy! You know that i'm coming because you can feel me wanting to come out. You're crying Mommy, why are you crying? Am i hurting you? I'm sorry if i am hurting you Mommy! I don't mean to hurt you! Daddy's not here with us nor is Martha or that nurse and his lady. Where are they Mommy?

I can hear you shouting for Daddy in your mind and he's replying back to you that's he's coming. I hear running down the hall, someone's coming, is it Daddy? No, it's not Daddy, it that nice nurse man, he's telling you he needs to check you while Martha and Daddy are on their way.

The nice nurse man says that you have to push, but you don't want to without Daddy. He tells you you have no choice and that you have to. You start pushing and Daddy is there, holding your hand and kissing your forehead, telling you how proud he is. Martha and the nice lady are there too. The nice lady is next to you and Martha is with the nurse man.

You keep pushing and soon my sister is born and boy can she cry! You hold her in your arms and you're crying while Daddy is saying how beautiful she is. I feel myself descending down and i know i'm causing you pain because you hiss and tell him to take my sister.

The nice lady takes her and you get ready to give life to me. You start pushing me out, but you're hurting me, i can't breathe Mommy! You know something's wrong because you can't push for very long this time. Martha says i might need a little bit of help and says she needs to use something called forceps to help me out. I feel something being attached to my head and Martha tells you when you push she's going to pull.

You nod and push me out with all your strength and Martha has me in her arms, but i can't cry, i'm having trouble breathing. Martha takes me somewhere and you're crying because you think i'm dead, Daddy's crying with you too, but before Martha can help me, the nice nurse lady pinches my foot and let out a sharp wail.

I'm placed in your arms and you say that i'm a fighter, just like Daddy and he says that's you're right. You tell Daddy i have a werid birthmark on my shoulder that looks like a star. He suggests that you name me Adric, after an old friend of yours.

You nod and my sister is placed in your arms with me. I look at her as she faces me, she's pretty. I reach out with my hand and she takes it in her own. You, Daddy, the nice lady, Martha and the nurse all gasp and you say that from what you heard from your own Daddy the last time you saw him, you and my uncle did that when you were born.

I'm tired Mommy and so is sister too, i can see you're tired as well. Daddy puts my and my sister in our crib next to you and he's in bed with you and within seconds you've both fallen asleep. Goodnight Mommy and Daddy, me and sister love you lots!


End file.
